Blue Bird
by kool.spud
Summary: "Blue Bird" "Cross" and "Straightedge" were the only clues along with a location that the BAU team had on their new case. With this they find Skylar, a 22 year-old girl who works at a coffee shop. What does she have to do with a dangerous killer and can she help stop him? Both the team and her will be tested and pushed to the limit. (ReidxOC)


Chapter One

Skylar had just started her shifted at the local coffee shop, it was mid-day and half the place was packed with people there for lunch. She had been working there for just about a year and had made a few friends but mostly kept to herself. As the door opened and the little bell went off, Skylar didn't even turn to see three men walk in.

One was wearing a business suit and dark glasses; he had black hair and a body language that screamed cop and authority. The other guy was Africa American and was fit; he was wearing plain jeans and t-shirt that let you see the gun on his hip. The last one stood out the most; he had a vest and bag thrown over his shoulder. He looked around nervously and you could see the nerdness rolling off him.

The three of them spread apart and seemed to be looking for something. The boss one walked up to where Skylar was writing down the orders for the couple that had just been at the counter.

"I'll be right with you sir"

Before the man could speak his smaller friend moved forward and grabbed Skylar's hand.

"Dude what the hell?"

Skylar tried to pull her hand back but the guy was stronger than he looked.

"Hotch, Morgan, look."

The other two men move closer to look at was the man was pointing at. There on Skylar's wrist was the word "Straightedge". Finally Skylar pulled her hand away from the man's.

"What is your problem?"

The men named Hotch and Morgan both pulled out badges from their pockets and showed them to Skylar.

"Sorry to interrupt you ma'am, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Agent Derek Morgan, and that was Dr. Spencer Reid, we are from the FBI and we have a few questions about your tattoo."

Skylar took a good look at both their badges to make sure they were really and then gave Hotch a slight nod.

"Okay let me just tell my boss and we can find somewhere to sit."

Skylar informed her boss and found a place in the back away from others for them to sit. Both Agents sat across from her but Dr. Reid stood a few feet away still looking nervous. Hotch was the first to speak.

"Before we begin I want to ask you if the words "Blue Bird" and "A Cross" mean anything to you."

Skylar looked a little shocked buy knew exactly what Agent Hotchner was asking.

"Uummm…. Ya…I have a cross tattooed on my ribcage and a Nightwing symbol tattooed on my shoulder blade, which is a blue bird. What is this about?"

"Can we get your name first ma'am?"

Skylar looked at Agent Morgan who had been quiet till now. Since Skylar told them about her other tattoos they all got this weird look on their face and they keep making eye contact with each other.

"My names Skylar Sever, now can someone please tell me what's going on?"

All three men looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. Hotch turned back to Skylar.

"Ma'am I think this would be better discussed at the police station."

"Police station? What's going on? Have I done something?"

Agent Morgan leaded forward and gave Skylar a small smile to keep her clam.

"No, not at all. We just are here on a case and believe you can keep us catch the bad guy. We were given the clues "Blue Bird" "Cross" and "Straightedge" which happens to be what you have tattooed on your body. We believe we were sent here to find you by our UNSUB."

Skylar stared shocked at him. Her? She was the clue given to him by a person with the FBI after them. Her life just keeps getting better and better. Knowing she had no other choice. Skylar slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll go with you. I just have to go grab my purse in the back."

"Morgan will go with you."

That didn't make her feel comfortable at all but she allowed it. They both quietly made their way to the back where the employees held their stuff and grabbed her things. They met up with Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid outside next to a black SUV. Morgan got in back with her and to say the ride was awkward was an understatement.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I KEEP GOING? REVIEW AND/OR FOLLOW TO LET ME KNOW


End file.
